


Liao Chou drabble collections

by Chao_veryhillisc



Category: Sangoku Soketsuden
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chao_veryhillisc/pseuds/Chao_veryhillisc
Summary: These are just drabbles of writings for my oc
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, rainy day. We had barely survived a BUG attack. I remember clearly how busy it was after the fight. Screaming, people being carried away to safety. "You okay, Chou?" I stared at the sky, raining and all. "Yeah I'm fine. What about you, Master Cao Cao?" Cao Cao, CEO of Blue Wing Corporation, and my superior. "Just a scratch, nothing much." I looked at him. "How are the bandits, sir?" He looked at where the battle had taken place. One of the bandits, Zhang He Altron Gundam, was helping the rest of the troops carry an injured troop to safety. "I believe that they are fine." "Master Cao Cao!" We both cocked our heads to the direction of the voice. It was Xun Yu Strike Noir, a talented young man. He was almost out of breath when he reached us. "Sir *huff huff* status report *huff* troops lost 6 *huff huff* 20 injured *huff huff*." I raised my eyebrow. "That's more than last time. I guess the bugs are becoming stronger." Xun Yu nodded. "Yup, it seems like my plan didn't work." He sighed. I pat him on the back. "Cheer up. Because of you, we didn't lose much troops," I said. He looked at me and smiled. "She's right Xun Yu, because of you I doubt that we could've survived." Cao Cao's words of reassurance lifted his spirits up. "Sir!" All three of us cocked our heads to the direction of the voice. It was Xiahou Yuan, with his brother Xiahou Dun right next to him. "What is it, Xiahou Yuan, Xiahou Dun?" The brothers looked at each other and nodded as if they were agreeing on something. "Master Cao Cao," Xiahou Dun said, "we have received a message from Sun Jian. He wants us, no, he wants YOU, to meet him." Cao Cao raised his eyebrow. "Why would the Red Tiger, leader of Wu area, want to meet me?" The brothers shrugged. "We don't know, but it seems to be an invitation of sorts," Xiahou Yuan said as he scratched his head. Cao Cao sighed. "Let's just hope it is." Suddenly, it stopped raining. Everyone looked up. The sun was shining  
"Seems like a new day is upon us."


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another battle. Squad B, led by Liao Chou, was on a normal routine patrol when they were suddenly attacked. Ambushed by BUGs, they had no choice but to hide in a ravine. "How many men are injured?" The voice came from the leader, Liao Chou. She was infamous amidst Blue Wing as a mysterious woman who suddenly appeared to aid Cao Cao. No one knew where she came from or her backgrounds, but that wasn't a concern to them. "7, ma'am." She scoffed. "That's almost half of our men. Do we have any heavy firearms?" One of the Leos of her squad searched in the wreck. Due to the sudden attack, their vehicle was now reduced to a pile of metal and shrapnel. Luckily, the storage section wasn't hit. "We don't have any heavy firearms but we do have 5 grenades. If I may ask, what are you going to do, ma'am?" She grabbed the grenades from the Leo. "Watch." Suddenly, wings of fire emerged from her backpack, and she flew up, emerging from the ravine. "Let's hope this works.." Flying over the horde, she pulled the safety pin of the grenade and flung it at the middle of the horde, before flying to a safe distance. Seconds later, it exploded, clearing the horde a bit. She squinted in the smoke and dust. Although she could stand the smoke, the dust was a different matter. With her visibility gone, she flew higher into the skies, waiting for the dust clouds to dissipate. She saw that the majority of them were defeated. Suddenly, a BUG launched at her from the dust clouds and grabbed her leg. She tried to shake the bug off but it was holding on VERY tightly. "Fuck!" She flew around, going in circles. Soon enough, the BUG got dizzy and their grip loosened, the BUG falling down. Chou sighed, and commed her men. "Alright folks, all clear now. Reinforcements will come to pick us up soon. For now, do as you please." She ended her message and looked up at the sky, watching the sun set. "I guess that's another day of surviving for me."


End file.
